


[Banner] We Don't Just Help At The Birth

by Knowmefirst



Series: Banners, Wallpapers, & Icons Oh My! [1]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: Cover art for 'We Don't Just Help At The Birth' by Small_Hobbit for the 2016 Heroine Big Bang.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Don't Just Help At The Birth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316499) by [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit). 




End file.
